Kannibalisme
Kannibalisme is het eten van individuen van dezelfde soort, bijvoorbeeld mensen die mensen eten (ook antropofagie genoemd; van het Griekse anthroopos ("mens") en de stam phag- ("eet")), of honden die honden eten. Er kan een onderscheid worden gemaakt tussen sacraal kannibalisme, met een meer symbolisch of ritueel karakter, en profaan kannibalisme, waarbij mensenvlees puur als voedsel wordt gezien. In de meeste menselijke samenlevingen geldt kannibalisme als een taboe, ook als het het vlees van reeds gestorvenen betreft. De term wordt ook in overdrachtelijke zin gebruikt, wanneer een onherstelbare machine (bijvoorbeeld een auto) gesloopt wordt om aan reserveonderdelen voor een soortgelijke machine te komen. thumb|260px|Kannibalisme als gevolg van een hongersnood in Noordoost-Europa in 1571 Etymologie Het woord kannibaal is waarschijnlijk ontleend aan het Spaans, waar het als canibal voorkomt. Dat kan een verbastering zijn van het woord caribal (bewoner van de Cariben, aan wie kannibalistische gewoonten werden toegeschreven) en can (Galicisch voor 'hond'). Samuel Purchas beweert echter in Hakluytus Posthumus (Volume XIV, 1905: 451) dat kannibaal "moedig man" betekent in de Caribische taal. Voorkomen Kannibalisme kwam reeds voor bij de prehistorische mens. De skeletresten van Neanderthalers die begin 20e eeuw werden gevonden te Krapina in Kroatië vertoonden sporen die hierop wezen: botten bleken opengebroken om aan het beenmerg te kunnen komen. Franse archeologen hebben sporen van kannibalisme gevonden op botten van een prehistorische begraafplaats nabij HerxheimOpgraving in Duitsland wijst op massaal kannibalisem. Ook elders gevonden resten van deze mens tonen aanwijzingen, zoals schedels waarvan de schedelbasis was opengebroken om de hersenen te verwijderen. [[Bestand:Cannibalism in Brazil ('French Antarctica') in 1555, by André Thevet.jpg|thumb|links|240px|Kannibalisme in Brazilië rond 1555, beschreven door de Franse schrijver-geograaf André Thevet in zijn boek De eigenaardigheden van Frans Antarctica]] Bij de moderne mens is het een ritueel dat in het verleden werd gepraktiseerd door verschillende stammen in Zuid-Amerika, Afrika, Fiji en Nieuw-Guinea, en dan met name in rituelen die verbonden zijn met het voeren van oorlog tussen de verschillende stammen. Er zijn ook individuele gevallen gemeld in andere landen, maar die zijn voornamelijk verbonden met geestelijk instabielen en criminelen. De beschuldiging van kannibalisme is historisch gezien veel meer verspreid dan het verschijnsel zelf. Gedurende de jaren van de Britse koloniale uitbreiding was slavernij verboden, tenzij de mensen waar het om ging zo verdorven waren dat ze beter af waren als slaaf dan als vrij man. Kannibalisme werd gezien als een voorbeeld van verdorvenheid, en zo werden geruchten van kannibalisme wijd verspreid. Ook meer recente rapporten van kannibalisme worden in twijfel getrokken. Daarentegen is het kannibalisme van gestorvenen van de Fore Stam in Nieuw-Guinea waardoor de ziekte kuru zich verspreidde goed gedocumenteerd en wordt dan ook vrijwel niet betwijfeld door hedendaagse antropologen. Maar sommigen zeggen dat het postuum in stukken verdelen van lichamen een algemeen gebruik was tijdens begrafenisrituelen, maar dat dit geen kannibalisme was. Kannibalisme op Fiji wordt over het algemeen wel gezien als historisch feit. Kannibalisme in Zuid-Amerika is goed gedocumenteerd door de Franse schrijver-geograaf André Thevet, die in 1555 meereisde met Nicolas Durand de Villegagnon. Deze wilde een Franse kolonie stichten in het huidige Brazilië. De Portugezen hadden toen nog nauwelijks controle over het enorme land. Kannibalisme was er een voortvloeisel van stammentwisten. Krijgsgevangenen werden door de overwinnaars meegenomen en werden weken- of zelfs maandenlang vetgemest en zeer goed behandeld. Ze kregen zelfs een lokale vrouw toegewezen. Uiteindelijk werden ze tijdens grote feestelijkheden geslacht en opgegeten. Thevet beschrijft dat als volgt (vrij vertaald uit zijn boek Les singularités de la France Antarctique uit 1557): "Hoe meer de gevangene de voorbereidingen voor zijn sterven gadeslaat, hoe meer tekenen van blijdschap hij vertoont. Hij wordt dus, goed vastgebonden en gekneveld met touwen van katoen, naar het centrale plein gebracht, vergezeld door 10.000 of 12.000 wilden uit het land, de vijanden, alwaar hij na verscheidene ceremonies wordt afgeslacht (doodgeslagen) als een varken. Is de gevangene eenmaal dood dan betoont de vrouw die hem was toegewezen enige rouw. Zodra het lichaam in stukken is nemen ze het bloed ervan en wassen daarmee hun zoontjes om, zoals zij zeggen, hen te harden en om hen erop te wijzen dat zij, als zij zijn opgegroeid, hetzelfde zullen doen met hun vijanden. Waarbij men moet bedenken dat met hen - vice versa - hetzelfde zal worden gedaan als zijzelf krijgsgevangen worden gemaakt. Het lichaam, aldus in stukken en klaargemaakt op hun manier, wordt aan allen verdeeld, ongeacht het aantal, ieder zijn stuk. Wat betreft de ingewanden, gewoonlijk eten de vrouwen die, en het hoofd wordt bewaard om op te hangen aan het eind van een lange stok op hun hutjes, als teken van triomf en overwinning. Zij ontlenen er speciaal plezier aan om dit met de hoofden van Portugezen te doen. De kannibalen, en zij van de oever van de rivier de Marignan zijn nog wreder tegen de Spanjaarden, die zij laten sterven met een weergaloze gruwelijkheid, waarna ze ze opeten." Zie ook de betreffende bladzijde uit het boek op het plaatje hiernaast. Modern kannibalisme Hongersnood Soms kan een hongersnood naar aanleiding van een ramp of oorlog aanleiding geven tot kannibalisme als uiterst redmiddel om zichzelf in leven te houden. Dit wordt bovendien versterkt wanneer het overheidgezag (ten dele) wegvalt en aldus een 'ieder voor zich' mentaliteit ontstaat. Kannibalisme is dan ook voorgekomen tijdens of na de aardbeving in Lissabon van 1755, de Russische Burgeroorlog, de Holodomor, de Tweede Wereldoorlog en de Cambodjaanse Burgeroorlog. Soms bleef het bij het opeten van reeds gestorven medemensen, maar het kwam ook wel voor dat levenden werden gedood en opgegeten. Het is zelfs voorgekomen dat mensen door anderen als 'vee' gehouden werden, waarbij er telkens eentje werd uitgekozen om als maaltijd te dienen. Vaak amputeerde men eerst ledematen om die te bereiden, omdat het hele lichaam teveel ineens was. Zo had men altijd vers vlees. Andesvliegramp De Andesvliegramp was een vliegramp in de Andes in 1972. Van de 45 inzittenden van het Fokker Fairchild Hiller FH-227-vliegtuig overleefden 16 de ramp, die bekend is geworden door de boeken en verfilmingen van de verhalen van de overlevenden, die na de crash gedurende 72 dagen moesten zien te overleven in de ijskoude omgeving en uiteindelijk zelfs het vlees van de overledenen moesten eten om in leven te blijven. Andere huidige voorbeelden Tegenwoordig komt het kannibalisme voor in extreme gevallen zoals die van seriemoordenaars Jeffrey Dahmer, José Luis Calva, Albert Fish en Fritz Haarmann (De slager van Hannover). Eind 2002 werd een vreemde zaak in Kassel in Duitsland aan het licht gebracht waarbij een man via het internet zich letterlijk als slachtoffer aanbood. Hieraan werd gehoor gegeven door een tweede man, en voordat hij hem om het leven bracht hebben zij eerst gezamenlijk het geslachtsdeel van het slachtoffer opgegeten, en dit op video vastgelegd (Zaak Armin Meiwes). Kannibalisme bij dieren Bij sommige diersoorten is kannibalisme een deel van de levenscyclus, zoals de zwarte-weduwespin, waarbij het vrouwtje het mannetje opeet na het paren. Bij gewervelden (behalve bij vissen) komt kannibalisme niet veel voor, maar kan zich uiten in extreme situaties zoals gevangenschap of een groot tekort aan eten. Een voorbeeld is dat een zeug in gevangenschap haar jongen opeet, maar dit gedrag is nooit in het wild waargenomen. Uilen leggen vier eieren met een paar dagen ertussen. Bij onvoldoende voedsel wordt het jongste kuiken opgegeten. Het is ook voorgekomen dat muizen, ratten of hamsters hun jongen opeten als hun nest verschillende keren wordt bedreigd door roofdieren. Sommige van deze observaties worden in twijfel getrokken (door bijvoorbeeld Stephen Jay Gould) als het resultaat van slordig onderzoek. Een voorbeeld is dat er veel rapporten zijn van vrouwelijke bidsprinkhanen die hun partners eten na het paren in gevangenschap, maar dat dit in het wild nog nooit is geobserveerd. PolisG.A. Polis (1991) 'Complex desert food webs: an empirical critique of food web theory', Am. Nat. 138:329-331 vond dat 75% van de soorten in de Coachella Valley woestijn kannibalen waren. Dit waren scorpioenen en insecten, maar ook uilen, arenden, eekhoorns. Dat percentage is veel hoger dan tot nu toe werd aangenomen. Voorkomen in literatuur en media De geschiedenis van Robinson Crusoe (in het boek van Daniel Defoe) beschrijft hoe de Cariben hun slachtoffers met een knuppel te lijf gingen. Vrijdag zwoer aan Robinson dat hun volk geen leden van de eigen stam of hun vrienden at, alleen verslagen vijanden. Schipbreukelingen zouden al meer dan eens scheepsjongens gegeten hebben, bijvoorbeeld in de filmparodie Pirates van Roman Polanski. In het bekende Franse kinderliedje Il était un petit navire loopt het nog net goed af. Paul Serre del Sagues, die vrijwel in dezelfde tijd leefde, schrijft hetzelfde over de Cariben van Costa Rica, maar met meer detail: :Het slachtoffer werd geofferd door een slag op het achterhoofd. Hierna opende de saman de borst met een obsidianen mes, sneed het hart eruit en proefde het. In de tussentijd sneden zijn assistenten het lichaam in stukken zodat ze het konden eten, en deelden als een fetisj graankorrels rond die rood zijn gekleurd met bloed. (Vertaling uit Entierros Indígenas en Costa Rica en Revista de Costa Rica, Year III (San José, 1921: 71)). Jef Geeraerts beschrijft in "Gangreen", hoe de gastheer in Kongo hem mensenvlees voorschotelde. In fictie zijn voorbeelden van kannibalen Hannibal Lecter uit The Silence of the Lambs en Patrick Bateman uit American Psycho van Bret Easton Ellis. Maar ook Jack the Ripper, die prostituees ombracht in de 19e eeuw, heeft delen van zijn slachtoffers opgegeten. In het sprookje De zes zwanen wordt een jonge koningin beschuldigd van het eten van haar eigen kinderen. Tijdens gevechten in Kongo werd de militie van Jean-Pierre Bemba ook beticht van kannibalisme. Ook Jean-Bedel Bokassa zou door mensenrechtenorganisaties en verschillende bronnen uit zijn omgeving, waaronder zijn voormalig kok, beticht zijn van het nuttigen van vlees van zijn politieke tegenstanders en schoolkinderen. In de Hebreeuwse Bijbel (2 Koningen, 6:26-29) is een voorbeeld van kannibalisme door hongersnood te vinden. Trivia * In 1971 had de Amerikaanse rockband The Buoys een hit met het nummer "Timothy" (geschreven door Rupert Holmes), dat over kannibalisme ging, en daardoor door veel radiostations niet gedraaid werd. * Omdat kannibalisme als taboe geldt, is er vrij weinig bekend over hoe mensenvlees nu precies smaakt. William Buehler Seabrook, een journalist, heeft naar eigen zeggen in of vlak voor 1931 vlees geconsumeerd van een gezond persoon die in een ongeluk was omgekomen. Hij vond de smaak en structuur van het vlees erg op kalfsvlees lijken. Ook ontbraken volgens hem de sterke bijsmaken die bijvoorbeeld varkensvlees, geitenvlees en wild hebben. De Japanse kannibaal Issei Sagawa, die in 1981 de Nederlandse studente Renee Hartevelt vermoordde en delen van haar vlees rauw consumeerde, vond het vlees 'zacht als tonijn'. Het leek volgens hem te smelten op zijn tong. *Tannahill, Reay, Vlees en bloed. De geschiedenis van het kannibalisme. Amsterdam: Wetenschappelijke Uitgeverij, 1975 *Obeyesekere, Gananath, Cannibal Talk. The Man-Eating Myth and Human Sacrifice in the South Seas. Berkeley / Los Angeles / London: University of California Press, 2005 }} Externe link * artikel van de BBC over het Duitse kannibalisme in 2002 Categorie:Ritueel Categorie:Misdrijf Categorie:Kannibaal Categorie:Ecologie Categorie:Dier naar kenmerk Categorie:Antropologie ar:أكل لحوم البشر arz:كانيباليه bg:Канибализъм ca:Canibalisme cs:Kanibalismus cy:Canibaliaeth da:Kannibalisme de:Kannibalismus en:Cannibalism eo:Kanibalismo es:Canibalismo et:Kannibalism fa:آدم‌خواری fi:Kannibalismi fr:Cannibalisme fy:Kannibalisme he:קניבליזם id:Kanibalisme io:Kanibaleso is:Mannát it:Cannibalismo ja:カニバリズム ko:식인 lt:Kanibalizmas lv:Kanibālisms mk:Канибализам no:Kannibalisme pl:Kanibalizm pt:Canibalismo ro:Canibalism ru:Каннибализм simple:Cannibalism sk:Ľudožrútstvo sl:Kanibalizem sq:Kanibalët sr:Канибализам sv:Kannibalism ta:தன்னின உயிருண்ணி tr:Yamyamlık uk:Канібалізм ur:آدم خور uz:Kannibalizm vi:Ăn thịt đồng loại yi:קאניבאליזם zh:同类相食